


No Wonder I

by TheHuskyDragon



Series: We’re all going forward/none of us are going back [20]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Cock Cages, Comfort, Crossdressing, Fluff, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Small Penis, i mean. Yall can guess where it’s going huh, like the TINIEST angst cuz Higgs is a mess, stomach bulges, the closest thing I’ll get to tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuskyDragon/pseuds/TheHuskyDragon
Summary: “You like hearin me say that? That you’re hot? Stunning? Drop-dead gorgeous?” Sam has more, but the sight of Higgs wincing like he’d been hurt, it does something to Sam.“No,” Higgs says like a spoiled kid, “I hate it.. don’t like it at all.”
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Series: We’re all going forward/none of us are going back [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	No Wonder I

**Author's Note:**

> Haha yeah
> 
> Title from a song of the same name by “lake” cuz I’ve been listening to it all week
> 
> Vaguely takes place in “we’re all going forward” but it’s just vague exposition and background, so no spoilers or anything

“This is  _ ridiculous _ ,” Higgs spits, eying the offending garment like it’s the sole creator of his problems. 

“So stupid…” checking it over again. “Sam won’t like it…”

The skirt—if you could call such little fabric a skirt— was a nice light blue color, frilly and puffy…

He nearly sets the thing on fire for the millionth time that day, he can’t  _ stand _ to look at it. 

He keeps pointlessly asking himself where he’d even fuckin got the thing, before remembering Gordon had “gifted” it to him, quietly mentioning that Sam would like to see him in it. 

The skirt,  _ and _ the cock cage, that is. 

Higgs grits his teeth, face on fire as he paces each room of the house multiple times over. 

He hates it. Hates  _ himself _ because it makes him half chub at just the simple thought of it, of being in it, and  _ very _ hard at putting some more thought process into imagining it. Not like there’s much to get hard, Higgs realizes with a sneer and rubbing his knees together. He’d never been embarrassed of his size (or lack thereof) because he’d never needed to  _ use _ it, considered hacking off the thing at times. 

_ That is _ until he saw Sam’s fucking  _ third leg _ . How someone can carry around such a  _ hefty sausage _ , a  _ thick fuck puppet, _ a fucking  _ meat scepter _ . Uh, a  _ tonsil tickler _ (though it definitely does more than that),  _ phat shlong _ …  _ giant hog _ ? Does that tickle your fancy? Sam’s  _ massive cave hunter _ — okay, okay he’s done. 

But seriously. What the  _ fuck _ ? How has  _ Sam Porter Bridges _ been with  _ one _ other person? Surely he found a way to wave that  _ meat popsicle _ around in his college days. The fuck is collage anyway? That was long gone around Higgs’ youth. 

Fuck… now Higgs is horny for a whole other reason… if he’s able to pull this off and  _ not _ lose his sanity halfway through surely he’ll get to see Sam’s wonderful cock, as if he hadn’t already seen it so many times...

* * *

“Higgs, ya home?”

“Yeeees, Sammy?” Higgs calls from a room in their house. 

Sam yawns softly, feeling grimy as he begins taking off his porting uniform. “Whatcha doin?” It wasn’t totally unlike Higgs to not greet Sam like an excitable dog every time he came home, and there were very few things that’d stop him from doing so. 

Sam already had an idea in mind when Higgs said he “had a surprise for him”, easily lifting a smile to Sam’s face. 

“Can I shower first? Or is it that important?” He calls down the hallway to their bedroom.  _ ‘Their bedroom _ ’ still brings a smirk to Sam, even though they’ve been together a decent while… it’s nice to think about, being with Higgs in their own home. He grabs a beer from the fridge and cracks the can open. 

“It can wait…” Higgs comes down the hallway, almost entirely wrapped in a thin blanket, smug smile and a nice blush on his face. “Hurry up, wontcha?”

Sam leans up to kiss those rosy cheeks. “Will do,” bidding farewell to the taller man with a smack of his ass.

* * *

Sipping the remnants of his beer, drying off his hair with a towel, Sam stops short in the bathroom’s doorway. 

Higgs spins around, pointlessly covering himself up, but it was too late, Sam had already seen…

Clad in nothing but a  _ criminally small _ skirt, blue clashing beautifully with the blush overtaking Higgs’ upper half, and below  _ that _ , a gold (not chiralium, and probably not real gold) cock cage, almost looking big with how small Higgs was. 

Sam nearly inhales the beer, how could he  _ not _ when he’s blessed with a sight like— like  _ this _ ? Goddamn. He’d never thought Higgs could look any more good. 

His eyes are continuously drawn to the skirt. It- it doesn’t even fuckin cover anything, poofy enough that the head of the cage is visible, and that’s just from the front! Higgs’ ass is basically on display (which he can see right in the mirror Higgs was in front of), that ring of scars around his hips covered by elastic, his hands desperately trying to hide more of himself. 

“Don’t look…” Higgs whines, voice low.

“Was—“ Sam has to clear his throat, arousal making his voice thick. “Was this the surprise?” Stepping closer to softly waves Higgs’ hands away, putting his hand on those hips to pull him closer. 

Sam looks up, finally seeing the unease on Higgs’ face. Sam knows the look; knows that Higgs got caught in some thought cycle and ended up hating dressing up for Sam. 

For  _ him _ , all for Sam, at least that’s what it seemed like… he’s not too sure where’d he got his “outfit” in the first place but-

“Higgs, I— you look  _ amazing _ .” Soft gaze unwavering when he throws the empty can to the side. Higgs tries to pull away but Sam yanks him closer, both hands holding him tight against Sam. He can feel the cage press into his stomach. “So fuckin gorgeous,”

There’s not-quite-dried tracks of tar/mascara running down Higgs’ face that Sam’s pretty sure weren’t there before he showered, eyes red, averted from Sam’s own. 

“... I…”

“You are!” Sam wraps his arms around Higgs in a hug, knowing Higgs likes them. He’s the perfect height for hugging, tall enough that he can rest his head on his shoulder, listen to his heart beat. “I’m not sure what goes on in that head of yours, but you  _ know _ you always look so good. You know I think that all the time.”

He can hear his heartbeat pick up just a bit. He snakes a hand down the long expanse of Higgs’ body, over the skirt to slip his hand underneath the fabric, grabbing his ass. 

Higgs squeaks at that, squeaks  _ again _ when Sam easily lifts him up, wrapping Higgs’ long, long legs around his waist, walking them over to the bed to settle Higgs there. 

He lets his eyes roam over his body greedily. “Higgs… goddamn… you could look good in  _ anything _ , you always— fuck.. so hot…”

Higgs’ face is notably more red, biting his lip as fresh tears brim his eyes. 

“You like hearin me say that? That you’re hot? Stunning? Drop-dead gorgeous?” Sam has more, but the sight of Higgs wincing like he’d been hurt, it  _ does _ something to Sam. 

“No,” Higgs says like a spoiled kid, “I hate it.. don’t like it at all.” Sam can’t tell whether he sneers or smirks, but a few golden teeth glint in the low light anyway. 

Lifting up the skirt, Sam sees how Higgs fills out the cage a little better now, the praise going  _ somewhere _ . He feels along the cage, and then gropes himself cuz the obscene size difference in the two of them is- it’s  _ really _ something alright. 

Dipping fingers below his cute balls— never, in his younger years, did he think he’d be calling someone’s sack  _ cute _ , but that’s what they are, okay?— Sam blinks at—

“Did ya already lube yourself for me?”

Higgs huffs, looking at a pillow like he’d planning on smothering himself. “Is there anyone else in the house?”

“Well, there’s Mekal..”

Higgs has this comical gobsmacked expression. “Sammy! You know I don’t bother with  _ normal lube _ with him,”

Sam chuckles, looking closer at the cage. There’s a teeny tiny lock on there, one that opens simply by him pressing down on it. He tosses the lock to the sheets, soon followed by the parts of the cage. Higgs tries in vain to draw his legs up, Sam effortlessly just pushing them back down. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, there’s nothin I haven’t seen before.”

“I-I know…”

Sam licks his lips, wrapping them around the rosy head of his cock. Higgs gasps, bucks softly. Sam  _ loves _ how sensitive he is, he’s sure he could just dirty talk Higgs enough and he’d cum. 

It’s easy to take the rest of his length in his mouth, tongue lapping at the underside. Fingers are soon buried in his hair, keeping Higgs’ cute dick hilted in his mouth. Sam lets his teeth graze him, ever so softly just for the hell of it. Higgs bucks again, letting out little mewls and pants, moaning out his name. 

Bobbing his head gently despite Higgs’ insistent grip on his hair, quickly bringing him close. 

“S-Sammy… oh Sam, I- I’m gonna cum…”

Sam pulls off with a final lick, much to a disappointed Higgs. He wouldn’t have told him if he’s close if he didn’t want Sam to pull off, however. He looks like he’s about to cry again, though for an entirely different reason now. 

“Want me to fuck you now?”

Higgs whines, biting his lip again and nodding. 

Sam lifts his legs up, easily folding him in half, baring his wet hole to Sam. “I think… if we got you thigh highs…” Sam wonders aloud, beginning to press into Higgs. 

“It— it’d complete the outfit?” He gasps out as the head pops in. He writhes like a cat, like a panther wearing a cutsie,  _ slutty _ blue skirt. 

“Yeah,” Sam’s says, not taking his time to sink into Higgs, forcing his way deeper into wet warm muscles. “It’d complete the outfit,” he finished as his hips press against Higgs’. 

Higgs doesn’t get the chance to reply, hips rolling, skewered on Sam’s cock as his own twitches, the muscles under Sam’s grip trembling. 

Sam has to tell himself to not start pounding away at his hole, “Higgs… did you just cum dry?”

Higgs hides whimpering moans behind a hand, eyelids fluttering as he tries to regain his breath. His head is turned to the side, other hand clenched hard in the sheets before moving up to the headboard, pushing himself back against Sam, like he could impale himself any further. 

“Fuck.. yeah. Okay, you got it,” his eyes are locked on Higgs’ face as he pulls out. Higgs’ eyes open like he’s shocked, a filthy moan spilling from his lips despite his efforts to be quiet. When Sam pushes back in Higgs’ eyes roll back a bit, crossing like he’s some pornstar. 

Sam sets an even rhythm, leaning forward to bend him further in half, coaxing more noises out of Higgs. 

Not that Sam’s that much different, he’s just less vocal, gasps and grunts at the sight and feel of  _ Higgs _ , everything about him… he can’t stop looking at him, admiring him, fuck…

“S-stop looking at me..” Higgs mutters between thrusts. 

“Nuh-uh,” Sam picks up his thrusts as “punishment” for even suggesting such a thing, the sound of skin against skin ringing out. He moves his grip down to his hips, pulling Higgs into each thrust. 

“Sam!” He cries out, tears spilling down his cheeks, gasping as the tight muscles around Sam’s cock flutter and clench. His cock dribbles cum into the frilly mess of the skirt, balls drawing up. “Sam!” He calls again, sounding a little more wrecked as Sam hadn’t stopped his pace in the  _ slightest _ . 

Higgs’ gaze falls and suddenly he gasps again, clenching hard enough around Sam to make him grunt. Higgs seeks out Sam’s hand, grabbing it to place it over his belly and—

Pace stuttering, sure enough Sam can feel his  _ own _ cock just barely poke out Higgs’ belly, pressing against Sam’s palm. He presses down slightly, moving  _ himself _ inside Higgs. 

He thrashes, more or less screams and nearly cracks his head on the headboard. “ _ Sammy _ ! I’m gonna cum again, don’t stop! Don’t stop…”

“Wasn’t plannin to,” keeping firm pressure on his belly, Sam pants with the effort of his ruthless thrusting, the rhythmic slap of skin drowning out Higgs’ echoing cries. 

Higgs is drooling, crying, barely comprehensible nonsense spewing from him. Sam feels so close himself, he’s not sure how he’s never noticed Higgs’ belly being poked out by his cock. It’s— well, it’s  _ another _ thing that makes Higgs so hot,  _ alluring _ . Higgs hadn’t been secretive on how much he loves Sam’s size, how he absolutely fell apart when Sam was able to pound away at him like this. 

Bruising grip on his hips, Sam lifts his other hand from his belly to wrap three fingers around Higgs, barely getting a solid pump in. The effect is immediate, Higgs cumming with a hoarse scream, jizz dribbling out. He shutters, trembles like a leaf until Sam’s thrusts grow erratic, soon cumming deep in Higgs himself. 

Sam pulls out, another thing Higgs often whines about. He flops bonelessly to the side, heaving a sigh as he wipes sweat from his brow. He doesn’t mind staying inside Higgs, in fact, he  _ does _ like it, likes using him as a cockwarmer— which he certainly wasn’t surprised when Higgs had informed him that yes, that  _ is _ a kink, Sammy— but if he stays inside Higgs, it’s a one way ticket to round too. 

And, well, cmon. Every man only has so much energy. 

“Goddamn… at least lemme know I’m gonna see the hottest goddamn thing when I come home, yeah?”

“So you do like it?” Higgs asks meekly as he slips out of the skirt. 

“I love  _ you _ in it. But I’d love to see anything, or nothing at all on you,” he rolls onto his side, slinging an arm over Higgs. 

“Where’d you get it anyway?”

“Mmmmmm…”

“Didja steal it?”

“No,”

“You lyin?”

“If I  _ stole it _ it probably would’ve been pink, or some other horrendous color, Sammy,”

“Whatever you say, Higgs,” he mutters, dozing off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumble is Higgs-the-god, feel free to suggest any writing prompts |D the nastier the better, tho this doesn’t really count as nasty huh?
> 
> Comments and kudos fuel me to make more porn lmao


End file.
